Twice the National Average
by marielabbott
Summary: A Carter and Stark tag to Many Happy Returns. Not slash.


Author's notes: I do not own these characters; I'm just playing around a bit. Because I really miss the Carter and Stark relationship, and am sad we won't be seeing the two together anymore, I thought I'd try my hand at a tag. This takes place after Many Happy Returns.

Twice the National Average

Carter fidgeted. The boy sitting next to him looked at him inquisitively. "Sorry," Carter said apologetically. "It's been a long time since I've been in the principal's office."

The boy just blinked, continuing to stare at him like he was a specimen of something that was throwing off the results of a scientific study.

"So, uh, what are you in here for?" Carter tried to make conversation. Maybe he could get the kid to break eye contact if he could get him to speak.

"I developed a force field that renders a person virtually invulnerable." The kid blinked again but didn't take his eyes from Carter's face.

"Uh, OK…what's so bad about that?" Carter asked.

"I sold a prototype to one of the jocks, and he went on a power trip. He used it to take revenge on one of the Einsteins. Ended up breaking the kid's nose. I let greed get the better of me. Plus I felt sorry for the guy. That jock constantly smelled of toilet. A swirly three times a day." The kid shook his head mournfully.

Carter was spared from replying—how do you respond to something as bizarre as this kid's story, he wondered—when the door to the principal's office opened and the last person he expected to see, Nathan Stark, walked out. Stark paused in front of the boy and spoke to him sternly, "Charles, I've arranged it with Principal Newman to keep you from expulsion, but at a price. He needs to see you. Now."

The boy kept his head down as he shuffled into the office. At least his body posture was normal for a kid going to see the principal, thought Carter.

Stark looked down at Carter, smirking. "Well, this is a surprise, Sheriff. I never expected to see you in a place of education."

Carter smiled without really smiling. "I thought you had a doctorate, Stark. What are you doing back in high school?"

"I have more doctorates than you can count, Carter. But you already seem to forget--this is Eureka. Some of the brightest minds here are still in high school. Charles has achieved an incredible breakthrough, one that Global Dynamics is very interested in." Stark replied.

"Is, uh, that boy typical of the students here?" Carter asked.

"Yes. Some are even brighter. There is a contingent of normal intelligence children, but in Eureka they are atypical." Stark's eyes narrowed at Carter's blank expression. "Why?"

"I'm here to enroll my daughter. But…." He trailed off.

Stark looked at him intently for a moment before speaking. "You're concerned she won't be able to make it in this school."

Carter stood up, and anger crept into his normally pleasant tone. "For your information, my daughter is extremely bright, and can make it in this school or any other. Politely insult me all you want, Doctor, but don't you dare imply anything about Zoe."

Stark held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I didn't mean to insult your daughter, Carter. You seem hesitant to be here and I was simply trying to figure out why you aren't eager to enroll Zoe in the best school in the nation. This is the opportunity of a lifetime for her. There are scientists who work at Global for the sole purpose of giving their children the advantages of an education in Eureka."

"Yeah," drawled Carter, relaxing slightly. "I realize that. But…if the educational opportunities are twice the national average, so is the mortality rate in this town. I just…I just question whether Zoe would be safer somewhere else."

Stark nodded, frowning. "I understand. I've had the same thought about Kevin."

Carter looked at him in mild surprise. Stark seemed to realize he had made himself more vulnerable than he typically liked with his comment, and said in a rougher tone, "Listen, Carter, the choice to move here is tough for anyone, let alone for someone with children. You've worked in a dangerous profession, so I'm assuming you know how to face the possibility of death yourself. In Eureka, everyone takes a risk living here, but the advances we make here are worth it. I believe that. But you need to answer that question for yourself. And whether it's worth being separated from your daughter to keep her safer, in a statistical sense, or be with her and give her an amazing start to life. Good luck with your choice." Stark moved past Carter and strode out the door before Carter could reply.

The principal's office opened and a tearful Charles walked out. He looked up at Carter as he passed and whispered, "Good luck in there, Sherriff," and hurried from the room. In an odd way, Carter was encouraged to see the kid react like a normal boy.

Carter looked at the smiling principal as he walked out of his office to greet him. "Sherriff Carter, a pleasure to meet you. I understand you wish to enroll your daughter?"

Carter paused briefly before replying, then answered with a smile of his own. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."


End file.
